Memories of a Nameless Nation
by niky0n
Summary: A fanfic based on the history of the Philippines. (Hetalia doesn't belong to me, but the OC definitely is) Slight hint of crack pairings. Tribal! Philippines is the character at the first chapter.


"What seems to be the problem here.. _Samar_*?"

The young woman sat on her wooden throne, legs crossed, eyes filled with boredom. She eyed the personification of the island Samar in front of her, seeing him tremble before the nation's presence. "Ah.. It's because.. There's an intruder.", the island finally admitted.

Instead of getting angry, like what the little island would expect, there was a twinkle in the nation's eyes. She stood up, walking past the trembling island, and went into her room. "An intruder, huh?", she thought to herself as she walked along the wooden corridors of the hut.

* * *

"Umm. Sir, I think you are forgetting what we are here for..", the bearded man spoke out, as the nation turns around, a grin on his face. "Oh, Magellan*~ Why are you so serious?", the bearded man was about to retort, but the nation cut him off, "Yes, yes. I know we're here for the spices, and yes, I know that we need to go back soon, but can't we have a little bit of fun while we're here?"

Magellan sighed as the happy-go-lucky nation kept poking on his cheek. "Might as well.", the bearded man surrendered, as the nation gave him a wide grin. "Magellan, sometimes you just need to relax~ We have work, yes, but have a bit of fun while we're at it too, yeah?"

The nation jumped over the edge of the large ship, landing gracefully on the soft, white sand of the new land he just found. He twirled around in a carefree manner, as the warm rays of the sun shone on his light brown skin. "The sun feels so warm here, and the sand feels nice too~", the nation sang, but then stopped when he sensed that there were people who were about to approach them.

"_Espanya*! _The tribesmen from this island are coming.", Magellan warned him, as he rushed to the nation's side. He looked at where the bearded man was looking, and yes, there seems to be a group of tribesmen who were about to approach them. But what he did notice though, was the woman sitting on her wooden throne, being carried by tan-skinned slaves. "_¿Quién es ella*?_", he mumbled to himself as he gazed at the nation in front of him. The woman had beautiful brown eyes and had shiny black hair, her skin a bit tanned, but a bit close to fair. She sat there, cross legged, her eyes half closed as she rested her chin on one hand. The group of tribesmen stopped right in front of the foreign nation and the woman stepped down from her throne. The curves of her body were now more evident as the foreign nation noticed that the woman wore such revealing clothes.

"You. What is your purpose of coming here?", she asked, voice serious as a sweat dropped down the foreign nation's forehead. A regal aura surrounded her, and even the foreign nation seem to notice it. "Aha. So you're the leader around here?", the foreign nation managed to ask.

The woman looked at him, her eyes squinted, then turned away. "You didn't answer my question—", she looked back at him with hostile eyes as she stressed the last word, "—_luar.*"_

"How dare you talk back to our leader—", the bearded man was about to unsheathed his sword, when the foreign nation suddenly stopped him. "Magellan, this is not the time for violence. Remember, the spices?", the foreign nation muttered under his breath and the tribal woman's eyes filled with suspicion as she looked at the two intruders. The foreign nation turned his attention back to the tribal woman in front of him, his eyebrows meeting as he smiled, "We're not here to fight any of you.. We are on a journey back to our homeland, but it seems as if we are lost.."

The tribal woman raised an eyebrow. "Is that the truth, _luar?_", she asked as one of her henchmen pointed a wooden lance with a sharpened metal tip below the foreign nation's chin. "I-It's the truth, _señorita*!", _the foreign nation squeaked as the woman pushed the lance away from his chin. She stared into his emerald eyes, searching for any sign of deception. "Is that the truth?", she asked, her voice menacing as she took a step forward, her face inches away from the nation in front of her.

The foreign nation stared back, feeling drowned by her deep hazel brown stare. "You are telling the truth, right?", she asked again, and it managed to snap the foreign nation back to reality. "Y-Yes!", he squeaked, and the woman slowly backed away, still staring at the emerald eyes in front of her. "_Homonhon_*!", the woman called out, as a tanned man quickly rushed to her side. "Tell the _rajahs* _that we have visitors today, and accompany them to Cebu. Now!", she ordered, and the tanned man hurried away, repeating the words to himself so that the words wouldn't slip away from his head. Another sweat dropped down the forehead of the foreign nation as he wondered where they will be taken off to. "Umm.."

The woman was about to be carried again, when she noticed the hesitated look on the foreign nation's face. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to keep on standing there, or would you rather climb aboard that carriage?", she pointed at another raft-like transportation being lifted off by slaves. "Are you sure we should go with her, _señor*_?", Magellan whispered to the foreign nation's ear, as the woman waited for his reply. The foreign nation smiled as he looked back at her. "Ah, I think Magellan and I would rather walk beside you, _señorita._", he answered, making the tribal woman a bit surprised. "You would rather walk?", she asked, remembering the custom that visitors should be treated with utmost care. The foreign nation nodded. "Yes, _señorita._"

The tribal woman gestured for the carriage to turn around, and as the carriage started moving, she spoke. "Suit yourself."

The carriage started on its way, as the two men walked alongside her. "What about the others, _señor_?", Magellan whispered, as the foreign nation maintained its composure. "We'll be back soon, Magellan, don't worry~", he managed to mutter under his breath.

The tribal woman wondered where this foreign nation came from. _He doesn't look Chinese like kuya* Yao, and he doesn't look Japanese like kuya Kiku, _she thought, as her eyes glided over the foreign nation's head. She pulled a strand of his wavy hair, and the foreign nation noticed it. "Yes, _señorita_?", he asked, a smile on his face as the woman looked at him with half-closed eyes.

"What's your name, _luar?_", she asked, her chin resting on the wooden rest of the carriage.

The foreign nation looked at her, a bit surprised. The woman continued to softly pull strands of his brown wavy hair, and he grinned as he answered. "_Espanya. _My name is _Espanya._"

The woman yawned, and gave him a small smile in return, which entranced the Spaniard. "I welcome you to our land, _Espanya. _Unfortunately, I have no name that I can give to you."

Spain looked at her, eyes filled with curiosity. "You have no name?", he asked, and the woman nodded as her answer. The Spaniard tried to think of a name to call her, remembering the name of a saint revered back in his hometown. "What about..", he smiled as he continued, "_Las Islas de San Lázaro*_? Sounds nice?", and the woman looked at him with surprise, and she smiled and squealed yes before realizing for herself that she is beginning to lower her guard. "Ah, yes. I.. I quite like it.", she answered conservatively, and the Spaniard looked at her, intrigued, as he thought to himself, _How cute~_

"Well, it's a good thing you liked it, and..", he looked at her again, catching the attention of the nation lazily sitting in her carriage. "—if you would also like it, may I call you _niña*, _and you can call me _papa. _Sounds nice?", he asked, the woman's eyes twinkling with wonder at her new name and nickname, and twirled a lock of brown hair around her finger as she answered, "Okay. That is only between us..", she smiled as she recited the new word she just learned, ".._papa?"_

The Spaniard blushed and squealed before hugging her. "_Sí, si! Mi niña es tan linda*~", _and the carriage shook because of it. "_Papa! _Stop it!", she exclaimed, but she was also giggling at the embrace of the Spaniard. "_Dios mio*..", _Magellan muttered to himself as he looked at the two nations. "I thought we are here for the spices.", he mumbled as they all continued on their way to Niña's house.

* * *

**_A/N : _**_This fanfic is dedicated to the admins and likers of an ASEAN page I admin in. I hope they like it._

_Other notes:_

_Samar - An island on the eastern part of the Philippines._

_Magellan – Portuguese explorer who searched for the Spice Islands but landed on the shores of Homonhon Island (in Samar)._

_Espanya – Spanish for the word, "Spain"_

_¿Quién es ella – Spanish for the phrase, "Who is she?"_

_Luar – Malay term for "outsider"_

_Señorita – Spanish word for the word, "Miss"_

_Homonhon – An island in Samar-Leyte_

_Rajah – Highest chief or chieftain in their community_

_Señor – Spanish word for the word, "Sir"_

_Kuya – Filipino term for the word, "older brother"_

_Las Islas de San Lázaro - Named by Ferdinand Magellan in 1521 when he reached the islands of Homonhon in the island of Samar (now present-day Eastern Samar) at the feast day of St. Lazarus of Bethany._

_Niña – Spanish for the word, "little girl" or "baby girl"_

_Si, si! Mi niña es tan linda – Spanish for the phrase, "Yes, yes! My little girl is so cute!"_

_Dios mio – Spanish for the phrase, "My god."_

_I apologize if the fic is historically incorrect, whatsoever. I just researched all of this and used Google translate for the other words._


End file.
